A Complete Love
by Nikkie23534
Summary: A little side story for Rose Hime. A little look into the lives of Sess' Uncle Hoshiyomi and his wife Tsukiyomi. Sess and Inu mentioned, but only in passing. Lemon oneshot.


**This is just a little side story. It came to me as I wrote Rose 28 for L.O.M.R.H. It is a little background a couple that I am starting to like very much! I hope you like it!  
I do not own InuYasha, nor the couple depicted in this story. This is also my first time doing a lemon. It's a practice one. I wanted to try my hand at it, before Sess and Inu have theirs. So, tell me what you think, ok? Now, sit back and enjoy!

* * *

**

**_My Complete Love_**

**_ by_**

**_ Nikkie23534_**

It was a little after noon when the sleek gray 05 Maserati GrandSport, pulled up in front the massive wrought iron gate. The driver pressed a button and the huge iron doors swung wide open, allow the car to drive through. Pressing the button the gate swung to a close. Once inside the car drove up the long winding wisteria lined driveway. Passing through a well manicured lawn, screeching to a halt at the front door of a huge estate. The car turned off, and the driver unfolded himself from the car.

He took a minute to cast his shaded gaze over the huge structure, a masterpiece of glass, steal and stone, as he stretched his 6ft. 2" frame. Walking up the stone stairs to the large heavy double oak doors. The cool spring breeze caught his thigh length hair, causing it to sway playfully. He unlocked the door, and walked inside.

A woman in her mid forties, carrying a serving tray down a large white marble staircase. She paused 1/2 way down when she saw the door open, she rushed to put the tray on a small table and went to the door. Bowing before him she smiled. "Welcome home, master!"

"Mm-hmm." Said the man as he handed her his keys and briefcase and proceeded to walk past her. "Put these in my office, please." He stopped to look at the tray on the table. Removing his sunglasses, his placed them in the hidden breast pocket of his jacket. His deep cobalt eyes, to look at the contents of the tray. Turning to the woman, "How is she feeling today, Sakura?"

"She's doing very well now, sir. I was just about to call you and inform you that she was better." The woman smiled as she walked up, and picked the tray up. "She is actually finished her meal!"

"Hm." The man nodded, a slight smile on his face. "Is she still awake or is she napping."

"No sir, she is still awake. I had just helped her into the bath. I was on my way to fetch her a glass of juice and her medication. Would you like something, master?"

He smiled to himself, as he thought of her. _'She is such a child!'_ The servants had instructions not to let her have control of her own medications, and to watch her take them. It had angered her to no end, but, it was for her own good. The last time she had her was to take them, she threw half of them into the toilet! Walking to the foot of the stairs, he spoke to her. "Not now, you may go." He put one foot on the step before he stopped her. "Sakura?"

"Yes, master?"

"Bring me a glass of Bourbon, and inform Ken that there will be 2 more for dinner. My brother and his granddaughter are coming."

"Oh? And, will your nephew be coming as well?"

"No, just brother and the girl. So, remind him not to serve any pork."

"Yes, sir. I'm sure he knows, but I'll remind him. Will there be anything else, master?"

"Just the juice for my lady and the Bourbon. And, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

The man turned to her with a sly, sexy smile on his handsome face. "Take your time bringing it." Then he turned and walked up the stairs, removing his tie and jacket as he went. Leaving a bowing Sakura to watch as he went.

"Yes, milord, I will." She smiled as she thought how lucky her lady was to have a man like him. _'Yes, Truly lucky!'_ She turned to do her master's bidding.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the wide stained glass windows, as steam rose above the small figure sitting in the large sunken Jacuzzi tub. Her long brown hair was done in a somewhat messy knot, at the top of her head. Strands of hair plastered to her face and neck. The sweet scents of lavender and vanilla filled the huge bathroom. She giggled like a child as she splashed in the water, loving the feel of the water against her skin. _'I wonder if he'll be late today?'_ Smiling to herself, as she thought of him. _'He works so hard. Last night, he stayed up so late reading and rereading all those contracts. It was almost dawn before he came to bed!'_ She sighed as she thought of her workaholic husband. _'Then he left so early this morning. Well, not this evening! I will just have to put my foot down, and demand that he do no work tonight! I know, I'll have Ken make us a romantic dinner. Just to get his mind off work. Maybe I'll put on that new nightgown that I got from our Paris trip. That will certainly put him in the right frame of mind!'_ Sighing in contentment, she leaned back against the side of the tub and placed a washcloth over her eyes.

The door to the master bedroom opened slowly, as he stepped in, closing the door softly behind himself. Going to the massive mahogany wardrobe on the far side of the room, and remove a suit hanger from it. He sighed, as he removed his white cotton dress shirt, stretching out is arms as he did. _'Maybe I can persuade a certain someone to give me a massage.'_ As he unbuckled his belt and removed his trousers, he paused hearing the sound of water as it splashed softly. _'HM. A nice hot bath does sound oh so good about now.'_ Smirking, he shook his head as his ears picked up the sweet sounds of her laughter._ 'After all these years, she still gets so excited over a simple bath! What a child!'_ He placed his discarded clothes on the hanger and put them into the wardrobe. He grabbed a black silk robe, pushing his well muscled arms through the wide sleeves. Tying the belt around his lean waist, he pulled his hair back into a high ponytail and turned toward the door that contacted the master suite to the master bath.

She heard the sound of the door open in the bedroom and the footsteps, but she paid no heed to it. _'It's probably just Sakura with my juice and that god awful medicine. **Blahh!**'_ She thought. "Just leave it on the nightstand, Sakura. I want to soak a bit more." She called out to, who she thought was, her childhood companion and personal maid. She shrugged when she didn't get an answer, and went back to relaxing. Then she frown under the cloth as the bathroom door open, and then close. "Did you need something, Sakura?" No answer. "Sakura?" No respondence. She sat up and removed the cloth from her eyes. Suddenly, two strong lean fingered hands covered her eyes. She wasn't even startled by the sudden intrusion on her private moments. In fact, her heart quickened as a deep rich baritone, whispered low into her ear.

"I may not be Sakura, but I _**AM**_ in need." He said, his breath caressing the soft sensitive flesh of her ear and neck. A shiver of anticipation went down her spine.

"Oh my," she grinned. "Well, maybe you should join me and together we could get to the bottom of your... _'need'_." She gasped as she felt his tongue caress the shell of her delicate outer ear, as it traveled down the moist exposed flesh of her neck. Goosebumps rose over her flesh as a hot blush stained her cheeks. Then he pulled away form her. She opened her eyes and turned, just in time to see him untie the belt of his robe. She watched with hungry eyes, as the silk fell from his shoulders and dropped to the floor. There he stood in all his glory. Her eyes roamed over his well muscled body. No matter how many years go by, she was still in awe of him. The youthful look of his strong face. The fire in his deep blue eyes. The strength of his build. The confident grace in his every move. The way the muscles, in those powerful long legs, worked as he walked to the tub and stepped in.

He sighed, sitting down on one of the jutting edges in the tub walls. Letting the hot water, soothe his tired muscles. "_**Ahhhh!**_ Now _this_ is a little piece of_** heaven**_!" He sighed as he laid his head back on the side of the tube, and closed his eyes. When he heard the water softly ripple as she moved closer to him. He groaned, as she sat on his lap, her small hands rubbing the tension from his shoulders.

"Your so tense. Was it a bad day?" She asked. Rubbing a little harder when she found a tight knot in 1 his biceps. She smiled as she heard him groan happily, as she worked the kink out of his muscle.

"Um." He answered his eye closed.

"Did the cloth peddlers give us a good deal, or did they try to swindle us?"

"Hm. But, in the end, they had to agree to our terms and price. _**Ah! Ohhhhhhhh,**_ Yes, right there!" He groaned as she worked on a particular spot.

"What of that new designer? How did the viewing of his artwork go? Did you like them? Do you think he'll work out? Did you make him squirm in his chair as you surveyed the designs for the upcoming summer line?" He laughed at her questions. "What is so amusing?"

Shaking his head, he leaned over and kissed her. "I think you worry over the company more than I do. Maybe your the one to whom everyone should come." He grinned as he spied the little pout on those soft full lips. He gave into the irresistible urge, and kissed her passionately. Gripping his broad shoulders, she pressed herself against his chiseled chest. They sat there like that for a few minutes, until they finally broke for some much needed air.

He nuzzled her neck, as he nibbled on the sensitive skin of her neck. One of his hands roamed up the silky flesh of her back, as he pulled her one of the pins from her hair. Freeing a thick satin lock from the bun. The other hand disappear beneath the water, to cup one nicely rounded cheek. She felt a nudging against smooth skin of her outer thigh. She shifted slightly in his lap, straddling his hips, in order to press into him more. Her hand did some exploring of their own, as they slipped from his shoulders down the thick muscles of his chest. He moaned loudly again her neck, as he felt adept little fingers start to caress his twitching manhood. Slowly rubbing and massaging the hardening length in her hands.

Nipping and sucking on the sweet moist flesh of her throat, he inches his way to her pulse. Running his long wet tongue along the quickening beat. She moaned as a hand slowly moved from her rear, and slid over her hip. Gently stroking the outer petals of her womanly core. His lips made a hot moist path from her throat, to lavish attention to one throbbing breast. Taking a cherry peaked nipple into his mouth, suckling like a starving newborn. She arched her back and brought a hand up, burying it the thick softness of his long hair. Holding his head to that one spot, while continuing to pleasure him manually. "_Ohhhhh_, my love... I- I feel as if I'm going to burst!" She breaths, as his other hand covers the other breast, massaging the soft mound.

"Your so impatient today, my own. I haven't even begun yet, and your about ready to peak?" He smirked as his half lidded eyes regarded her closely. "Have you been naughty while I was away form you?" Baring his teeth, he nipped her stiff peak sharply. Wringing a soft yelp. "_Tsk, tsk_. Just what has my _**naughty**_ little girl been up to?"

Shaking her head, she denied. "Oh, n- no... I- I- I haven't!" She squealed passionately as his finger slowly dipped inside her honeyed core. _"Ohhhh, no!"_

"_No?_ But, you're loving this, aren't you?" He watched her close as she squirmed in his lap.

**"Please, love, no more... N- n-no more... Please... H- hot... I'm so... T- t- take me, my lord,_ pleasssseeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!"_**

He smiled deciding to put her and himself out of their misery. He stood up and turned. Laying her on the edge of the tub, he spread her legs open. She gasped as he grabbed her under her left knee. Placing her leg over his shoulder. "Hurry, love. I'm _**aching**_ for you!"

"Patience, darling. I'll quench your fire soon enough!" He grinned evilly as he kissed her inner knee. Then using his tongue, he tortured her further. He made a slow moist, hot path. Delving lower and lower, until the heat of his breath blow against her tight flower.

"No! Not there, no!" She yelled as she tried to move away from him. She tried squirming away from him, but he hold on her thigh, trapping her to him. **"No!"**

"You say _no_," he grinned, as he stroked her moist quivering opening with one finger. Slowly massaging the wet petals, before pushing it deep inside her tight heated core. She fell to her back moaning wildly, as that digit was joined by yet another, then a third, stretching her as they moved. She was panting, when he finally removed his finger from her. He smirked as he held them to her face, "but, your body tells me a different story!" He laughed, when her eyes opened and looked at him. Blushing hotly, she turned her head, embarrassed by the wantonness evident on his fingers. She heard him chuckle and looked at him just in time to see him place those same fingers into his mouth. "_Mmmmmmmmmm_, delicious!"

_**"Ooohhhh!!!!"**_ She blushed again, covering her face with her hands. Suddenly, she bolted upright, as she felt his hot thick tongue lapping at her core. "No... Oh god no!" She yelled, as he dipped the tip of that hot muscle between the quivering petals. Using it to part her. Slowly and deliberately, he worked his tongue deeper and deeper inside. Marveling in the sweet taste of her hot juices. Relishing in the lustful moans that drifted from her to fill the room. As he worked her insides with his tongue, he used his thumb stimulate her love button. She screamed at the first contact of his finger, as he manipulated the tiny bundle of nerves.** "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, Oooooooohhhhhhh yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeesssssssss! Thereeeeee ahhhhhh r-r-righttt t-t-t-th-thereeee!!!!! Uuhhhhhhh!"**

_'She's just about ready.'_ He thought to himself, as he removed himself from her. She groaned in frustration, and reached up to pull him back to her. Grabbing her hands in one of his, he placed them over her head. Gripping her hips he pulled her, until her hips when on the edge of the tub. Wrapping her smooth creamy long legs around his waist, he guided his painfully hard erection to her trembling opening and pushed deep. Gritting his teeth, he hissed at the glovelike tightness of her channel. Loving the feel of her body clutching him. Her muscles contacted, as if trying to pull him deep inside of her. _'My god, everytime with her is like the first!'_ "You feel so good, love. I can't stand it!" He braced himself, holding his body above hers. Pulling almost completely out of her, he watched her face as he sank his the throbbing girth deep into her once again. He continued to slam his massive greedy length into her over and over, as she gripped his sweat covered shoulders. Trying to hold on for dear life, he pounded deep within her.

**"Yessss, Oh Yeeeeessssss. Mmoreee! Oh my d-dearesttttt, MOREEEEEEE!!!!!!! UHHHHHH! HARDER!!! FASTER!!!! OH LORD _AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"_** She screamed as he hit that little spot inside of her, that made her see stars. And he was more than happy to oblige her.

She flexed her legs gripped his waist tighter to her, as he powerfully pumped faster and faster into her dripping passage. **_"Umph!"_** She grunted as he sunk himself in a little deeper and harder than usual. Bringing her to a swift and hard climax. **"Oh. Lord. It's. So. Good! So. Good! Uh! Ah! My Lord I- I- I'm c- c- cominggg! Oh! Yesssss!!! Cominggggggggg!!!_ Yessss!!!"_**

He smiled as he felt the urgent clasping of her hot passage gripping him. He knew she was close, and not a moment to soon. As he to felt the burn of his own completion within his bloated sacs. Her tightness threatening to unman him. With one hard deep stroke, they found the bliss they were striving to reach. The calling of each others name signaled to all that their satisfaction was complete. He collapsed into her arms as they waited for the beats of their hearts to steady.

After a few moments, he hear her soft laugh ring in his ear. Propping up on his elbow, he lifted one brow at her in askance.

"I _**did**_ come in here to take a bath, you know." She smiled, tugging on a lock of his hair that escaped it confines.

"Your wish is my command, milady!" He chuckled, pulling her back into the tub. Settling her in his lap, so they were facing each other. Grabbing her wash cloth and her favorite bath gel, he poured a liberal amount into the cloth and proceeded to bathe her. She, in turn, grabbed his soap and rubbed it over his shoulders, arms, neck, and his chest. Slowly moving it lower and lower, she reached that part of him that brought her to the highest point of fulfillment. He grabbed her wrist, giving her a half smile. "I thought _**you**_ said you wanted a **_bath_**?"

"A woman has the right to change her mind, doesn't she?" She muttered against his lips, as she tried to pull her wrist free from his grip.

"_Ahh_, yes you do. And, as much as I would love to let you have your wicked way with me, I fear we do not have the time."

Pulling away from him, she cocked her head to the side. "Oh? Why is that?"

"Because, my precious, my brother is coming for dinner." He said as he picked her up and carried her out of the tub. "And, he's bringing the girl with him." He said as he set her on her feet, he grabbed a bathsheet and wrapped it around her. Placing a towel around himself, he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. Sitting her on their huge King size bed, he went to the nightstand to retrieve her meds and juice.

"Oh really!" She exclaimed happily. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"I was a bit _preoccupied_ at the time, dearest." Holding out her juice and several pills for her to take. "Here, dear."

"**Blah!** I don't need all of those, I just need..."

"Now don't start with me, _woman_. I am not, Sakura. You know damn well you need these, so just take them." She took the pills in her hand and popped them in her mouth, using the juice to wash them down. "Open." He ordered. When she frowned and looked up at him, he simply crossed his arms over his chest and repeated. "Open." Seeing no way around it, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. "Lift your tongue, woman."

"Now this is ridiculous! I am not going to..."

"Woman, who do you think your dealing with? I know you to well. Now, open your mouth and lift your tongue, or **_I will open it for you!_**"

Defeated. She opened her mouth, and moved her tongue around so he could see she wasn't hiding any of her pills. "There now, you happy?" She said grumpily.

"That's my girl." He smiled as he bent down and kissed her pouting mouth. He turned and walked to the wardrobe. Opening the doors and the drawers, he pulled out some underwear and socks. Then he grabbed a black, light weight v neck pullover and a pair of dove gray slacks off a hanger. Sitting in his chair he proceeded to dress himself. He looked to his wife, to see her sitting naked in front of her vanity. Where she was applying her favorite perfumed cream to her skin. He watched, with lustfilled eyes as she bent to open the drawer which contained her panties. _'God, she'll be the death of me!'_

She had just put on her underwear and was about to fasten the clasps on her bra, when she felt his hands on her shoulders. She smiled as his lips caressed the soft sensitive skin, at her nape. Lifting a brow at his reflection in the mirror, she smirked at him. "Now, who was it that said we didn't have the time,_ eh_?"

"We don't," he breathed against her neck, as he nuzzled it. "Consider this an raincheck, for later."

"Oh, and what plans do we have for after dinner?" She asked in mock innocence, to which he merely reached a hand down into the front of her panties. Lightly caressing her uber sensitive nub, causing a sudden flow of moisture to coat the lining. _"Ohhhh!"_ She moaned as she let her thighs part, giving him better access. Tilting her head back, she lifted her face to receive his kiss. The kiss that she knew he would grant her.

The caress became more urgent, as one finger slowly slipped into her. She moaned as he bent farther into her, deepening the kiss. The flames of passion spread wildly through her as she returned his ardor. 'She's wet again. Hmmm. Maybe we have time for one more little round!' He thought, as he pulled her off her chair. Without breaking their kiss, he picked her up and carried her over to their bed. He was about to toss her on the bed and ravish her again, when a knock came. Dragging his mouth from hers, he roared. **"WHAT?!?"**

"_Um_... Pardon me master, but Ken wanted to discuss tonight's menu with the mistress. He wanted to know when she might be down?" Called Sakura.

"**_Hmph!_** I would have had her down, if you hadn't knocked when you did!" He growled. Causing his wife to smack him in the head.

"E- excuse me, master, I didn't quite get that?"

"Tell Ken I'll be there in a minute, Sakura. I'm dressing."

"Yes, My lady, I'll tell him." Sakura said, trying to hold in her laughter as she walked away from the door.

He put her down and kissed her forehead, "I guess I'll have to have that raincheck later after all." Sighing heavily, he released his wife, allowing her to finish getting dressed.

"Don't pout, dearest. The quicker we feed them, the quicker we can get back to what we started!" She said as she walked past him to her closet.

As she past him, he reached out and lightly swatted her on the rear. Rubbing her rear, she turn him as he said. "I'm gonna hold you to that, my woman!" She giggled, then turned back to her closet. Opening the doors she picked out a pink and gray kimono. This one was her favorite. Her parents had given it to her when she married him. She loved it because it reminded her of him, and it had is family crest all over it. Tiny lunar moths along the hems of the sleeve and at the bottom, and a matching obi with the same moth patterns. _'Yes, this will be perfect, for my little visit this evening!'_

Seeing her with that kimono in her hands, curiosity got the better of him. "Dearest? Surely you are not going to wear that. We are not having a ceremony just a simple dinner, with my _egghead_ brother and his little granddaughter."

"Oh, I know. But, I will be going out for a little while this evening. So I am planning to wear this."

He raised a brow at that. "Going out? And, where will you be going to, love?"

She gave him a sly little grin as she fastened her obi. Tying it into a butterfly knot, then sliding it to the back. "Oh didn't I tell you? I thought I did?" She said, tapping her chin with her finger.

"No. You didn't. So, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see her, tonight."

He frowned, "_Her?_ Her who?"

"That stunning little purple eyed girl, that has our nephew wrapped around her finger."

"Sess' fiance? Why are you going to see her?"

Smiling brightly at him she said. "I have a gift for her." And she went into her closet and pulled a box down from a shelf above. Placing it on the bed, she untied the golden ribbon to reveal what was inside.

When he looked inside he saw the kimono. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked. "You could possibly be thinking of giving this to her?"

"And why not?"

"Because..."

Because of what, dearest?" She said softly. "Because of what it represents?" She smiled sadly as he stared down at the silver dogs on the pattern of the kimono. "I'm sorry my love."

He looked at her. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, made his heartache. He reached out and crushed her lush body to him. "Don't my dear. I have never regretted my decision. I didn't then, and I don't now!"

"But, love I know how important it was to you! I'm so very sorry I couldn't gi..." He silenced her with a long passionate kiss. She felt the tears welling in her eyes, threatening to fall.

Pulling away from her he laid her head on his powerful chest. Holding her to his heart. "Do you hear that, love. That is the heart that beats only for you. I made my peace with this before we ever said our vows! I walked into our marriage with eyes wide open, and I haven't regretted a day since." Taking her face in his hands, he lifted it to look into her eyes. "It was not your choice to have an illness, love. No body asks to be born with the type of diabetes you have. It was just fate. It was fate that also brought you to me as a child. It was fate that bounded you to my heart and soul, forever. And, I have accepted it with the whole of my soul. I couldn't live without you, dearest heart. If I had to chose between possibilities of having children, and the possibility of having you. I Choose You!"

"But, Hoshiyomi. I told you, that I didn't mind. You could have had children if you'd..."

"And, I told you. If it was not possible to have a child with the woman I love, than I will die childless!" He sighed, as he smiled in her face. "My life is complete, Tsukiyomi. I have the most wonderful woman, god ever created by my side. I have a strong nephew to leave Fujimata Textile company to. And when she is old enough, our little Rin chan will takeover. Maybe by that time, their will be other little ones to manage things. Either way, I have everything I have ever wanted, right here in my arms!"

She smiled through her tears, as she kissed him. "I do love you, Hoshi kun!"

He whispered against her lips. "And I you, Tsuki chan. My Complete love!"


End file.
